Power Rangers : The legend War Trailer
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: the Zangyack Empire invades Earth but is beaten back by all 39 teams of power Rangers but a new team will pick up the slack and restore the morphing grid on Earth


Power Rangers : The legend War Trailer

_**Anoucment : This is going to be involving all 39 teams of Power Rangers starting with the 19 that we all know and love and the ones that we haven't heard of except Megaforce and Pirate Armada but others like Team Royal. Cosmic force, and Terra force no ones heard of them until NOW I think its time that I introduce those teams to Power Ranger fans now. Now then onto the trailer its self **_

**As the enemy approaches so does the time to defend the planet **

While the Megaforce Rangers are getting there butts kicked they are unaware of what's going on . "Ugh Guys we can't give up we need to make a run for it" said TJ . The other rangers couldn't agree with him more .

Of course over head the Zangyack ships started to fire as the rangers ran and sure enough even the foot soldiers took off on foot as well to keep up with the rangers . They soon found friends shadow Ranger white mystic ranger black lion camelon and a female version of the red samurai Ranger . Shocking as that was it wasn't to TJ .

_Well this is interesitng though and hey its our old friend that helped us when I was leading the Turbo rangers what a nice turn of events _Thought TJ . And sure enough the Megaforce Rangers and Megaforce Knight helped out in fighting them. "Glad you guys could make it some one or something is attacking earth its like an enemy we have ever faced before"said Cruger . And he was right though .

**But an army of rangers stands in there way of total annihilation of Earth **

Soon the Megaforce Rangers stood alongside the other rangers such as Mythic Masters the Delta Borg Rangers the Humanized Psycho Rangers the Track Speed and Flight Speed Rangers both the Flash star and Tri Star rangers the Mighty Morphin Ancient Rangers The Penta Rangers along with the Omega Squad lead by Tom and his Girlfriend Nicole the Gemmix Rangers and Bio Star rangers the PDS rangers and the Tek Rangers along with the Defense Squad Rangers along with the Cosmic Force the Team Royal Rangers and finally the Terra Force Rangers .

"Alright guys it looks like its up to us to hold them off" said TJ . But little did they know that another team would even the odds the GSD or the global spy division a new team of Power Rangers that not even TJ has heard of before .

**Far off into the Galaxy lies the Pirate Armada Rangers . **

"Tommy are you sure we are heading in the Right Direction?" asked Rocky .

"Its going to take a while but we will be there Rocky" said Tommy . And sure enough they were traveling on the Pirate Galleon which housed all there zords and was there home away from home on the go . Adam however was reading a book though he wasn't bored out of his mind .

_Well can't wait to see what we can really do once we reach earth word has it that the zangyack is attacking the rangers on earth I wonder how that's going _Thought Adam as he was still reading . Kira Maya and Kat were talking up a storm meanwhile Tommy Rocky and Charlie were busy operating the ship toward Earth . They finally go there and sure enough that confirmed everything .

"Alright time go to pirate on them" said Tommy . "Initiating the Megazord sequence" said Rocky. And sure enough all there zords launched from the the pirate galleon and started to come together ._** "PIRATE ARMADA MEGAZORD" **_They shouted .

The Megazord drew its twin sabers and made a running charge at the attacking fleet sure enough it took them out but it wasn't enough . More ships attacked . But even on earth the battle wasn't good the rangers on earth were getting pumbled but still they held there own all the teams were lead by new members some people were able to head up the Zeo team same with the Turbo teams along with the Psycho Dino thanks to Paul leading the team of course things were about to get a whole lot more different . In space the rangers saw some sort of light . And it confirmed Adams worst fear .

_The rangers had to give up every ounce of there power that sucks but hold on one split second if they did that then that means... of course there is still one team my old team C squad Cruger must have told them to stay behind …... but who is leading that team I sure wasn't _Thought Adam as he kept starring out of the window . Soon the galleon landed so that way it wouldn't be seen . "Alright guys lets spread out and see what we can find" said Tommy . And sure enough that confirmed everything the rangers did sacrifice everything just to save the earth even Adam's family . But they weren't dead just drained of energy for the moment .

**Now the next Generation must pick up the slack and restore the Morphing Grid on earth. **

"I have one question just how are we going to do that?" asked Maya . "That's a good question we are going to need help and I think I know who can help" replied Kira . She looked around and saw the Nighlock . "Jayden told me about them how the samurai rangers took on there master and about lost in the process but pulled through in the end I think that IF we take them out we may have a chance" she said .

**But what the Zangyack don't know is that a new team of Rangers will fight the Empire to the very end no matter what happens even if they do get help from previous teams **

_**COMING SOON 2013**_


End file.
